12 Days of Christmas
by death by computer addiction
Summary: Well, it's Ryoma's birthday, and he hates it. Unfortunatly, no one got the memo. To make things worse break was canceled, so now he's stuck at school. Or is he? Poor, poor Ryoma... Caution: Extreame shortness! Shonen ai Beware! COMPLETE!
1. Ryoga

DBCA-Hello and welcome to the world of my connected one-shots!

Skitz- You mean story?

DBCA- Well they're really short so they're more like one-shots...Well anyway Cras!

Cras- DBCA ownes all of nothin' and none of everythin'

Well enjoy!

Now Ryoga hadn't meant to miss so many years; he really hadn't. And so, he set out how to redeem himself, but he couldn't figure out how for the life of him. Heck he even went window shopping! He simply could not find a birthday present for Ryoma.

'_Well Christmas too,' _he thought dejectedly.

Just when he felt like giving up he came up with a great plan.

A tennis match!

But no he thought to himself that would be too normal. He needed to think _outside_ of the box. Yes, think outside the box filled with tennis like goods. So other than tennis what would Chibisuke like?

Well…Karupin…ponta…oranges maybe?

He couldn't do anything about Karupin but ponta and oranges he could do!

So that's how Ryoma awoke to such a strange sight…a ponta in an orange tree. Not exactly what he wanted to see at 6:00 in the morning.

And every fiber of his being wanted to crawl into bed and die as he read the card:

"**Happy birthday, Merry Christmas Chibisuke!"**

God he hated his birthday.

* * *

_On the first day of Christmas a seme gave to me... a Ponta in an Orange Tree_

* * *

A/N- Well you made it through the first chapter! Congrats! I will update everyday 'til X-mas so no worries.

Of course your imput would be much apreciated!

Which means REVIEW or I'll sick Fuji on you...hehehehe


	2. Eiji

DBCA-Yay! 'tis up! the second chapter which is _longer!_ Thank you very much!

Skits- Yeah, yeah, yeah get on with the disclaimer

Cras-DBCA ownes YOU! Ha! she wishes she did then you would review to everychapter...but she ownes no'tin'!

Enjoy!

Ryoma willed himself to go into the classroom. He really didn't want to face his fangirls. They followed him around like lost sheep on regular days, and today was his _birthday_.-shivers-

Just as he had predicted the screeches came:

"R-Ryoma-kun"

"RYOMA-SAMA!"

"**O-CHIBI**"

…Wait what?!?

Sure enough Eiji sat on Ryoma's desk seemingly unfazed by the hoards of fans.

"…Eiji-senpai…what are you doing here?" Ryoma asked over the noise

Ryoma hoped and I mean _really_ hoped it wasn't the reason he thought it was.

"O-chi-bi! Did you forget what today was?!" The red-head shouted, "It's Christmas eve!"

Ryoma sighed in relief maybe just maybe Eiji didn't know…

"Which means it's your birthday!!!"

…or not…

If it was humanly possible the fans squealed _louder._

Ryoma reached up to grab his cap but had it pulled away at the last second by a certain Kikumaru Eiji.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, O-chibi. I doubt there's anything interesting in your hat"

Ryoma just blinked not really listening.

"S-senpai how did you do that?"

"Hmm what?"

"You…desk…here…how?"

"Hi-mi-tsu!"

Ryoma pouted. The secret of avoiding fangirls still a mystery. Sudenly he felt a pressure in his hand and looked down. There lie two neon tennis balls.

"Have fun O-chibi!"

_Well that was somewhat painless maybe to day wont be so bad…_

_**HE STOLE MY HAT!!!

* * *

**_

_On the second day of Christmas a seme gave to me two tennis balls…_

_

* * *

_

A/N Well th-th-th-that's all folks! So that means...REVIEW! Pwetty, pwetty, pwease with Ryoma's cap on top...


	3. Sanada

DBCA-Wow this one is up sooner than I expected

Skitz-Well you did have some motivation...

DBCA-Do you mean you threatening me or my reviewers cause OMG reviewers you made me so happy!!!!

Skitz- Yeah I meant them...Disclaimer!

Cras-DBCA is currently crying on her pink unicorn because she owns NOTHING!

Enjoy!

Ryoma sat in his desk completely defenseless without his hat. As he gazed at the gifts stacked on his desk, a thought struck him. _Yes that's what I'll do!_ He raised his hand.

"May I put my presents in my locker?"

Without even waiting for an answer he picked everything up and headed for the door. Once outside he trashed all the presents. They would only slow down his escape. Looking both ways, he suck out the front gates and toward freedom!

But, now that he was skipping, he didn't know what to do. _Well maybe that wasn't such a good idea…_ He strolled around for a while before his feet found their way to the street courts.

_Wonder if anyone else is here…_

And sure enough he saw a flash of yellow and black. He walked up to see which Rikkai Dai guy it was.

"Echizen don't you have school?" Sanada.

Ryoma decided to ignore the question.

"Sanada-senpai…play a couple matches with me…"

And, of course The Emperor never declined anything having to do with tennis, so the games began.

Two hours and three matches later they were exhausted. Ryoma had won two matches and Sanada only one.

"Mada…mada…dane…" Ryoma panted.

Once they had calmed down a bit and Ryoma had a ponta in hand. They settled in to their unique form of conversation-utter silence. Which was broken by Ryoma.

"…Why are you here…"

"You?"

"I live near here. This isn't even your prefecture"

"…"

"…"

"Happy Birthday…I couldn't think of what to buy so those tennis matches are my present…"

Ryoma caught himself before he could smile. Someone had actually given him a _sensible_ present. Sanada walked away content with the whispered 'thank you' and the soft look in Ryoma's eyes.

* * *

_On the third day of Christmas a seme gave to me…three tennis matches…_

_

* * *

_

A/N- Why 'ello all not much to say about this chapter...but I hope you enjoyed. I know I did. Well until next time REVIEW!!


	4. Shinji

DBCA- I'm here all you can start the party now!

Skitz- We would have started it without you too...

DBCA- Well whatever! I am proud to say the chapters seem to be getting longer!

Skitz- Yeah, yeah, yeah, Whatever...Disclaimer!

Cras- DBCA maybe on PoT but she doesn't own it!

While Ryoma was walking back to school, he passed the sports store and bumped into none other than Shinji.

Enjoy!

"Ah Echizen-kun I do believe your winter break got canceled. So, why are you here? Perhaps Echizen-kun is skipping! But, why would he do that? Could it be for reputation? Hmmm Akutsu was feared for being a bad boy. Maybe Echizen-kun wants that kind of reputation. But, it could never work he's much too cute…"

Ryoma blushed to his hairline at the last comment. _I'm not cute! I'm very manly! I mean…I beat everyone at tennis don't I! Plus baka oyaji says I'm very uncute!_

Stuck in his inner thoughts he didn't notice Shinji had already began pushing him toward school. Mildly panicking Ryoma thought of an excuse…not a very good one, but it might work.

"Ibu-senpai I have to help my cousin she's about to give birth and my mom's out of town…"

Shinji stopped his pushing and mumbling.

"Well Echizen-kun should have said that in the first place…"

Ryoma used Shinji's distraction to his advantage, and quietly he tried to escape. Unfortunately Shinji had a grip on his shoulders making possibility of escape zero.

"…But, why didn't Echizen-kun say that in the first place…"

Oh crap, he was catching on. Ryoma struggled more in Shinji's grasp the older teen to lost in his rambling to notice. Ryoma finally got an arm free only to be caught again.

"…which means Echizen-kun was lying…" Shinji looked down at his captive.

"Echizen-kun it isn't good to lie. Could it be this is part of your image? Hmm I don't think I like the new side of Echizen-kun…I like the cocky, arrogant, cute and cuddly side…"

_There he goes again! I'm not cute and cuddly! Baka oyaji said me and Karupin were the same-we both bite and scratch! Take that for cute and cuddly!!_

Again Ryoma didn't notice he was being pushed until he reached the front gates. Where he nearly had a conniption fit, back to fangirls and the deafness they brought.

"Ah. Echizen-kun I nearly forgot; I got these for your birthday." Shinji handed Ryoma an E-shopping bag and walked away.

Ryoma stood there a bit in shock. _How does everyone know it's my birthday!_ He looked down at the bag and opened it. There lie four grip tapes: Ryoma's favorite kind.

_Well at least it's tennis related…

* * *

_

_On the fourth day of Christmas a seme gave to me…four grip tapes…

* * *

_A/N-Well I hoped you liked it. Things can only get more interesting from here on out. But it'll be more interesting if you REVIEW! 


	5. Atobe

DBCA-Hey all almost thought I wouldn't be able to post today...But I did so Yay!

Skitz- Yeah, yeah hurry up and get back to your math project...

DBCA-FINE! Disclaimer!

Cras-If DBCA owned PoT wouldn't be writing this now would I?

Enjoy!

Ryoma looked up at the front gates pondering if he should really go in. Luckily for him the decision was made for him. A giant stretch limo stopped in front of the school. The doors swung open and out came none other than…

"Monkey King!"

…Atobe.

"Eh Kuso Gaki what are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in there? Not that Ore-sama cares…"

Ryoma blinked up at the teen wondering if he should tell him or not. _Well he probably has more experience in the fangirl department than I do…_

"Fangirls…"

Atobe's eyes widened with understanding as if that word solved all everything.

"Gaki stand!"

Ryoma looked up again wondering what the heck the monkey wanted.

"I shall bail you out for a little while. Be awed by Ore-sama's kindness!"

Against his better judgment, Ryoma stood and followed Atobe to the limo. Once settled inside, Atobe ordered his driver to take them to the most expensive place in town. While they were moving Atobe decided to make some friendly conversation.

"So Gaki what makes today worse than all the others...?"

Ryoma's eyes brightened at that. Maybe he didn't know!

"I mean besides it being your birthday?"

His eyes dimmed again… maybe not…

Ryoma didn't say anything for the entire ride, but unsurprisingly Atobe was fine talking to himself. When they were finally at their destination and seated, Ryoma decided to speak up.

"Monkey King…why are we here? I mean _really _here?"

"Wow I never knew you were into philosophy-"

"Baka! I meant 'why are we in some upscale restaurant'!"

Atobe sighed in relief _that_ was a much easier question to answer.

"Well for your birthday obviously!" You could _hear_ the smile in his voice.

Ryoma could have cried this didn't have _any_thing to do with tennis. For the rest of the…lunch-ish meal, Ryoma stayed quiet only speaking when he had to, or whenever he felt the need to insult the big monkey. He didn't notice that said Monkey ordered both their meals, and didn't notice Atobe staring at him constantly, but hey he was Ryoma defiantly not known for being observant. And, all too soon the meal was over and they were back at Seigaku.

The poor little prince looked up at the gates again…only an hour until classes were over.

"Oi Gaki! I have a surprise for you!"

Ryoma turned around hoping whatever the monkey had would waste an hour. Unfortunately all Atobe had was a giant tennis bag. Atobe tossed the bag to Ryoma…it was heavy.

"Merry Christmas! Happy birthday!" Atobe shouted as the drove away.

Ryoma looked down at the tennis bag he was holding the _very_ heavy one. He laid it down and unzipped it. Inside were five golden rackets all bright and shiny.

_Well okay technically his present was tennis related but…_

_**Who the hell plays needs five golden rackets!

* * *

**_

_On the fifth day of Christmas a seme gave to me…**Five golden rackets!**

* * *

_A/N I would like to thank all who reviewed for making all of this possible! T.T I accept the Oscar! JK JK But y'all reviewers did help! Thanks bunches! Keep up the hard work and REVIEW! 


	6. Fuji

DBCA- Y'all ready for more Christmas cheer!!

Skitz-No! Bah Humbug!!!

Cras- Now, now, now, Aniki don't ruin the X-mas magic for the reviewers...and other readers...

DBCA- Yeah! What he said!!! As punishment do the disclaimer!

Skitz- sigh- DBCA sucks too much to own anything!

DBCA- T.T It's sad cause it's true! T.T

Enjoy!

Ryoma walked through the school very slowly hoping to buy a little time. It worked quite well actually. He managed to waste ten minutes-it was a big school-but he found himself walking down his classroom's hallway…only to met up with a certain closed-eyed tensai.

"…Fuji-senpai…what are you doing here?"

"Saa, Echizen-chan I could ask you the same thing…"

A staring match proceeded and of course Ryoma, like everyone else, crumpled under the might of Fuji's stare.

"Senpai…don't call me that. My class is this way…"

Fuji's grin widened.

"Saa Echi classes are over."

"Don't call me that how could they be over?"

Ryoma looked down at his watch. Karupin's arms told him he still had 45 minutes left of class… Ryoma noticed the paper wrapped around his watch: _Note to self-change for daylight saving_(1) He did the math and…_Crap! I'm 15 minutes late for practice!_ Ryoma tried to run off, but was stopped by a tap to the head…by a green stick…

Ryoma traced the stick to the one holding it. Challenging gold met with unpredictable ocean. Neither backing down until gold lost concentration due to a tap on the head. Ryoma glared at the stick that was what…covered in like six mistletoes?

"Senpai what's with the stick?"

Another tap to the head.

"Ah that! It's a mistletoe stick Ryoma-kun!"

"Don't call me that!"

Tap to the head again.

"What the heck, Senpai!"

Fuji chuckled, "Why that's what you do with the mistletoe stick Ryoma-chan!"

He accented his point by tapping Ryoma yet again.

"Dang it Baka Senpai don't call me that! What do you mean you hit people with it?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Ryo-Ryo, you hit the person with the mistletoe stick for how many kisses you want, of course!"

The vein on Ryoma's head popped, "Dang it Senpai! Don't call me strange names!!... Wait what!"

Ryoma's eyes bulged. _Kisses! That's not good!_ So, as most people do when confront a Fuji-run. He was nearly down the hall, but apparently panic slows you down as Fuji caught up to him. Fuji grabbed Ryoma around the waist and tapped him on the forehead with the green stick making his debt six kisses. Ryoma struggled, but it was to no avail; despite his appearance Fuji was quite strong.

Fuji tightened his hold on Ryoma and whispered,

_Happy birthday…_

Ryoma could have screamed.

**HOW DO THEY ALL KNOW!!!

* * *

**

_On the sixth day of Christmas a seme gave to me…six mistletoes a tapping…

* * *

_

A/N- Well all this concludes todays episode of TDoC !!! And now for the only thing I found worthy of my elaboration skizillz!

(1)-Daylights saving is something in the states where we move the clocks back an hour…it's gay not sure if anyone else has to do it…so yeah...

Now that, that's over-REVIEW!!!


	7. Tezuka

DBCA-Omg soooooooo tired T.T but I posted it!

Skitz- This is why you don't only get six hours of sleep for two days. .'

DBCA- But I had to type this!

Skitz- You stayed up watching Law of Ueki. Baka! Disclaimer!

Cras- Last time I checked the world isn't ending so DBCA ownes nothing!

Enjoy!

Ryoma's heart nearly exploded. Having Fuji behind you couldn't be good for your health. Thank goodness someone in heaven decided to help him.

"Fuji! Let him go." Came a strong voice; called Tezuka.

Ryoma sighed in relief, oh sweet, sweet relief! Fuji pouted against his captive and tightened his hold.

"Don' wanna!"

"_Fuji!_" Tezuka warned.

With a sigh Fuji finally let go. "Saa, Ryoma you still owe me." He winked and…left.

The little prince looked down at his waist where, up until a few minutes ago, Fuji's arms ensnared him.

"Echizen!"

Ryoma blinked out of his daze and looked at the older teen.

"Buchou, what are you doing here?"

Tezuka nearly blushed obviously not yet rid of Fuji-Ryoma thoughts.

"Practice you're late. 50 laps!"

Ryoma scowled but left anyway; at least Tezuka wasn't in on the whole 'birthday' thing.

Once they got out to the courts, they saw _everybody_ running laps. Apparently it had to do with fangirls, presents, and lots of Inui juice. Fuji ran his laps mistletoe stick no longer present. Ryoma and Tezuka were completely alone.

With a sigh Ryoma went off to join the others in running only to be stopped.

"Ryoma why don't you just run seven…take it easy…it _is_ your birthday after all."

Well, there went the Tezuka not knowing idea. He went and ran his birthday laps anyway deciding it was a good time to go over the day's events. _Hmm today was strange…first baka Aniki gives me a ponta in an orange tree…then I get two tennis balls…three tennis matches…four grip tapes…five golden rackets…six mistletoe taps…and finally seven laps…which means…which means. I haven't had a ponta since those tennis matches!!_ Let's just say anyone who could read minds sweatdroped.

* * *

_On the seventh day of Christmas a seme gave to me... seven laps a running..._

_

* * *

_

A/N- Well -yawn- her' ya go...'ope 'u' 'njoyed it...Ja...

Cras- REVIEW!


	8. Kirihara

DBCA-Break time, Break time!! The time has come for fun time!!!

Skitz-You didn't take your pills this morning did you?

DBCA-Shut up!! Disclaimer!

Cras-She owns nothing! Nothing! Hear what I say! Nothing, nothing! Hip-hip-hu-RAY!

Enjoy!

Ryoma snuck out of practice early. They wouldn't get on him for ditching once would they? So, with that in mind he headed for the street courts ponta in hand. On the way he looked around at all the Christmas decorations on nearly every tree and in every store. He felt a little jealous that they could enjoy Christmas. Instead of being terrorized by it like him.

Once he reached the courts a wave of déjà vu hit him. Yellow and black flashes showed at the top of the stairs. Ryoma crept up the stairs this time he found the Rikkai Ace, Kirihara.

_Oh yeah, that dude who tried to break my knees…I beat him…_(1)

Kirihara looked up from his task…obviously not tennis related as he was on the bleachers. Plus he had a stack of… candy canes? Ryoma walked up to him, ever curious, and saw yes, he had a pile of un-eaten candy canes. Kirihara grinned, picked up his candy canes, and motioned for Ryoma to sit.

Ryoma wasn't exactly known for common sense, so he sat. He knew instantly it was a _very_ bad thing to do.

Kirihara grinned wickedly and placed a candy cane on Ryoma. Ryoma looked back and forth between the candy canes and himself, and decided to leave, quickly. But, when he tried to get up he couldn't; the left over stickiness of the candy canes glued him there. Now he panicked. Kirihara decided to place two more canes on Ryoma's cheeks matching the one on his forehead. Ryoma stilled realizing if he moved anymore his hair would get stuck to his face. Left with nothing to do, he talked to his captor.

"Ne, Kirihara-senpai why are you putting candy on me?" He really did want to know.

Kirihara's grin grew, "'Cause it's fun!" And he stuck two on each of Ryoma's shoulders.

His arms froze, the sticky feeling making him cringe.

"What's so fun about it?" Ryoma continued.

"Well," Kirihara placed another on Ryoma's left forearm, "You squirm and it looks cute!"

Ryoma blushed. He seemed to being doing that a lot lately.

"I am not cute!! I'm very manly! I beat you didn't I!"

The Rikkai boy just smirked sticking another candy to Ryoma's opposite arm.

"I was too blinded by your prettiness."

Ryoma yet blushed again. Kirihara stood the last candy cane in his mouth and looked over his handy work.

_'Only one thing missing.'_

He took the red/white swirl out of his mouth, and just as Ryoma opened his mouth to protest the 'pretty' comment, Kirihara stuck the sugary confection in his mouth.

"Mhmmf!"

Ryoma nearly gagged on the minty object in his mouth.

The demon stepped back to admire his work and licked his lips. Ryoma really looked too delicious for his own good. But, instead of enjoying his sugary treat, he turned away saying the phrase Ryoma had grown to hate.

**"Happy birthday!"**

Ryoma scowled. Tortured again by the timing of his birthday.

'_Bah Humbug'_

_

* * *

_

_On the eighth day of Christmas a seme gave to me...eight canes a sticking..._

_

* * *

_

A/N-Another day goes by as Ryoma spends his time while I sit here writing this rhyme! I hope you did enjoy the candy fest 'cause when typing up my stories I only write the best. And if you're looking for more holiday cheer sit down and wait I'm staying right here...-gets smaked for rhyming-Well time for notes (better than getting rammed by boats)-smacked- Ow...

(1)- Manga only.

Well that was short and less painful than going to court! I love you and if you love me too you'll do me a favor and just REVIEW!


	9. Kevin

DBCA- Ok I looked over my chapter and decided It's okay!

Skitz-.Aww I liked it better when you thought it sucked...

DBCA- Whatever...Disclaimer!

Cras- DBCA has two tennis balls and a racket but that's about it...

Enjoy!

Ryoma spit the candy cane out then proceeded to pluck the others off. Just as he plucked the last one off, his phone rang. Ryoma reached into his pocket to answer, but decided against it.

_Those fangirls figured out my birthday. They might know my phone number._

He decided to leave the courts before anything worse happened. He went to take a step, and his phone rang. This time Ryoma wondered if he should pick it up.

_No! most likely someone crazy…yeah…_

Ryoma managed to get half way down the stairs before his phone rang again. He decided he might as well check the caller ID. **Kevin**

Ryoma shivered. Kevin was worse than any of his fangirls. So, he conveniently _forgot_ to answer.

Ryoma figured he should head home. Practice had been over for 10 minutes already. By the time Ryoma reached the end of the street Kevin had called twice. Only this time he left a message.

Against his better judgment Ryoma checked one of the messages.

"_Ryoma! Hey I think you're phone is broken. I mean, I called like five times! Well call me back! Oh and Happy-"_

Ryoma ended the message not wanting to hear the ending.

_Ok don't answer your phone __ever_

Keeping his own advice, Ryoma ignored the next three calls, but after the ninth call he was getting pissed.

_Kevin no baka! Why the heck is he calling so much! Doesn't he know I won't answer!_

Kevin's ring tone went off again. This time Ryoma decided to answer if only to yell at him.

"_Ryoma! You picked up-"_

"Kevin! The heck is with all the calls!"

"_You didn't have to yell…It's cause I __miss_ you!!!_"_

Ryoma didn't anything to say to that.

"Well…ok, just don't call so much…I coulda been playing a game…"

"_Alright!"_ He replied, his voice grinning.

Ryoma sighed at least he hadn't said _**it**_, "Well bye-"

"_Happy birthday!!" _The phone went dead.

A scream was heard…

It was Ryoma…

* * *

_On the ninth day of Christmas a seme gave to me…nine phones a ringing…

* * *

_A/N So you read it. Not my best chapter, but presentable. I hope you liked it. 

Even if you didn't... please REVIEW!


	10. Momoshiro

DBCA- OMG I swear someone didn't want me to post this chapter! Everytime I went to type my family would call me downstairs! It was annoying...

Skitz- Well you could have typed it instead of redecorating...

DBCA- No one loves you!! Disclaimer!

Cras- Let's celebrate the day DBCA doesn't own PoT...oh wait that's all of them...

Enjoy!

Ryoma stopped screaming quickly and ran. Ran and hoped no body had heard him…well nobody outside of Japan at least. Unfortunately he didn't get very far before he collided with another body.

"Oi! Watch where you're go…ing…Ryoma?!"

Ryoma didn't respond whoever's chest he ran into was comfy.

"Oi! Oi! Ryoma! Listen to me!!"

Ryoma looked up into familiar violet eyes.

"Momo-senpai…What's up?"

"What's up!! Didn't you hear that scream?!?"

Ryoma his face in Momo's chest to hide the crimson on his face.

"N-no of course not Momo-senpai…A-are you hearing things again?"

Momo looked down at the chibi, "Echizen are you ok? Was that you're scream?! Who did it I'll-"

"Momo-senpai! Calm down! You meant the scream by the courts. I thought you meant like here…" Ryoma lied effortlessly, "There was a pregnant lady and her husband on the street. I think she was in labor, but the dad was the one screaming…funny…"

Momo looked like he believed every word, well until the 'pregnant lady' part.

"Heh heh, nice try Echizen But it won't work! Again…"

Ryoma looked a little down. _How could he not have believed me! My lie was fool proof!_

He was taken from his thoughts by Momo throwing him over his shoulder…muttering something about 'chasing away the bad thoughts with home-made burgers.'

Ryoma struggled for all of two seconds before realizing, like everything else today, he had no control over this. He decided he might as well make the best of it. _Momo's dense maybe he doesn't know it's my birthday…this might just work…_

"Ne, Echizen do you know what _really _happened."

Ryoma snapped to attention at Momo's voice.

"Ah I do, and it'd be easier to tell you if…I WAS ON THE GROUND!!"

Momo stopped as if it only _now_ occurred to him that he was still carrying Ryoma.

"Sorry, I guess you're just so light I forgot-"

"YOU FORGOT!!"

"Well… I…you…just…" Momo never did find out about the scream.

Ryoma smirked. _Score- 1 all._

When they reached Momo's house, the power player gained some of his courage back.

"Welcome to my house!!!"

Ryoma walked inside completely ignoring Momo.

"Oi! Gaki!! Matte!" Momo dashed after his kouhai.

Said kouhai looked around the house and more importantly if they had ponta which they did.

"Echizen you can wait in the living room while I fry us some burgers."

Ryoma shrugged and sat down grape ponta in hand.

"Ne, Momo? Can you actually cook?" Ryoma asked after a while.

"That's what we're about to find out!!"

Ryoma paled, "Um…You know I really should be going…"

"Done!"

Momo set ten burgers in front of Ryoma. They were so beautiful Ryoma couldn't help but scarf them all down. He knew it was a bad idea when they started to burn.

"Spicy! Why are they so spicy!! Momo-senpai!!"

"Hmmm well I got the recipe from Fuji-senpai…"

Ryoma downed his ponta and looked at Momo like he was stupid.

"Fuji-senpai!! Were you_ trying_ to kill me!"

"Ehhhhhh! No he said it would be a good birthday present!"

The poor prince stilled and walked out of the house.

_Even Momo gave knew! ...Wait Fuji-senpai gave him the recipe? Then did he?_

His thoughts were broken as he rammed into someone else. He looked up. It was none other than-

* * *

_On the tenth day of Christmas a seme gave to me… ten burgers a cooking…_

_

* * *

_

A/N-I'm gettin' notin' for Christmas 'cause I ain't been notin' but bad!! Cliffie! Well sorta...So can anyone guess who Ryoma bumped into? I can, but that's beside the point.

So if you have an idea...REVIEW!


	11. Kaidoh

DBCA- Well, hello all! On today's episode of 12DoC Ryoma-

Skitz-Don't go and give it away!

DBCA- Oh fine!...kill joy...

Skitz- Whatever...Disclaimer!

Cras- DBCA asked Santa for PoT last year...he gave her a lump of coal...

Enjoy!

* * *

_His thoughts were broken as he rammed into someone else. He looked up. It was none other than-

* * *

_-Kaidoh. That however did not shock Ryoma as very much, people had been popping up everywhere today. No, what caught his attention was the big brown box falling from the sky. 

Apparently Kaidoh was carrying something, a very _big_ something. Ryoma barely had enough time to dodge it before it crashed on the ground.

Kaidoh who wasn't nearly as surprised as Ryoma picked up the box with ease. It seemed size wasn't equivalent to weight, or whipping towels built more upper body strength than previously thought. After the box was out of the way, they both stared at each other. Neither knew just what to say.

"Um…Kaidoh-senpai what's in the box?"

He just glared.

"Kaidoh-senpai that doesn't answer my question."

Kaidoh sighed, "…stuff…"

Ryoma twitched, "I know that! What _kind_ of stuff!!"

The viper looked thoughtful for a second, "The stuff kind of stuff."

Ryoma was starting to wish Tezuka had just given him some of his Tylenol instead of laps; God knew he had enough of it. But, alas Tezuka hadn't, so Ryoma had to deal with his oncoming headache like he normally did. Glare at whoever caused it. And what a glare it was! Even the ever tough Kaidoh shivered under the deadly stare. But, unlike say…Kikumaru he didn't show it which only proved to annoy Ryoma more.

"Erm…Echizen do you _really_ want to know?"

"Why else would I be asking!!" Answered the still peeved Ryoma.

"I mean _really, really_ want to-"

"Yes, yes just tell me already!!"

Kaidoh sighed again, "Follow me."

Ryoma looked puzzled but followed anyway. Once they got to the tennis courts, Kaidoh put the box down…in the same place as the candy canes…

_If he has candy canes in there, someone's going to be in a LOT of pain soon!_

"Hey Ryoma look over there for a second," Kaidoh called.

Ryoma did so, and when he looked back Kaidoh was nowhere to be seen.

_That…that…he just…LEFT ME!_

He was on the verge of homicide before he realized the box was still there. He went to take a look, but the voice in his head stopped him. Let's see what they're saying.

Voice-Don't look! Think about today! It's a conspiracy!

Ryoma-But I want to know what's in there!

Voice- Do you _really_ want to know.

He thought it over.

Ryoma- My curiosity is killing me!

Voice-Curiosity killed the cat.

Ryoma- But, satisfaction brought it back.

With that Ryoma left his voice to its thoughts.

_Voice-Note to self: See shrink._

He started to walk over to the box again, but a rouge skater cut him off. The skater rammed into the stands sending the box air-born for the second time that day. Ryoma ran after it until all its contents poured out. Eleven bandanas floated to the ground. Ryoma looked them over. They all had kittens on them, or more specifically they all had Karupin on them. The prince went wide-eyed.

_Stalker!_

A note fluttered down to earth. Ryoma picked it up, it read:

"**Echizen, Fuji gave me the pictures for the bandanas. I didn't know what else to do…I hope you like them…Happy Birthday!"**

_Happy birthday, Happy…birthday… Joyous day of birth…Pleasant date of coming-into-the-world…_

Ryoma-Hey voice?

Voice-Yeah?

Ryoma-You were talking about seeing a shrink?

* * *

_On the eleventh day of Christmas a seme gave to me…eleven bandanas a flying…_

_

* * *

_

A/N- Well, there you have it...Ryoma's nearly psycho and Kaidoh can teleport! Such fun in the PoT fandom! 'Til next time may all your wishes come true

And may this chapter be REVIEWED!


	12. Psych!

DBCA- Yo! Can I be 'Forgiven' for posting a filler chapter? Or should I 'Bite my tounge.'

Skitz- I think you should if you want to 'Get Out Alive'

DBCA- Ah but never forget there's 'Life After Death & Taxes'

Cras- 'I'm So Sick' of the song titles so 'Let It Die' if you want to 'Maintain Consciousness'

Skitz- Dom't worry we'll stop 'Sooner Or Later' Disclaimer!

DBCA- I'm 'Afraid' 'In The End' I don't own PoT

Ryoma walked toward the mental hospital Voice was talking about. Apparently they took walk-ins. Why sny one would walk into a hospital was beyond him though. As he neared the hospital, he began to question himself, literally.

Ryoma- Do you really think I need help?

Voice- You're talking to me. What do you think?

Ryoma-Point.

So, he continued on his way. It only took ten minutes to get there and another five to convince the secretary, with his famous Uke Pout, to let him see the doctor. It would have taken even longer if the secretary wasn't gay. Needless to say Ryoma couldn't go back there ever again.

Ryoma was lead down countless hallways each more bleak than the last. Bored to death he carried conversation in his head. Luckily he was still in the first stage- Talking to yourself. Otherwise know a 'Shinji Syndrome'

Ryoma- So how did you here about this place.

Voice-I think our dad was telling our mom about it.

Ryoma-Oh…wait! _Our _parents! They're _my_ parents!

Voice- Our! We're the same person!

Uh oh! Stage Two- arguing with yourself.

Ryoma –We are not! You're just in my head!

Voice- Which is a part of _you!_

Ryoma- No…it…well… Shut up!

By the time they reached the office, Ryoma had progressed to the third stage- losing to yourself.

"Ah Ryoma-kun sit down," said a familiar voice.

Said boy looked up and was surprised to see none other than the ever smiling Banji.

"Banda-san I didn't know you were a psychiatrist."

The old man's eyes smiled, "I studied it in college and do some work on the side. Coaches don't get paid very much. But, enough about me let's talk about you. Why exactly are you here. I never expected Nanjirou's son would have problems."

Ryoma took a deep breath and started, "I-was-getting-stuff-from-everyone-and-then-Kaidoh-senpai-disappeared,box-and-Voice-said-not-to,I-did,birthday,here…" he took another deep breath. But, Banji stopped him.

"Well, that is very interesting, but what is the specific reason."

"The voice in my head told me to come here."

"…that explains so much."

Their session only went off track form there. By the end they were talking about Nationals and how Tezuka's arm was doing. Ryoma decided after an hour he should probably be going. Banji's voice stopped him as he touched the doorknob.

"Happy Birthday, Echizen-kun."

Ryoma jerked the door open and sprinted down the bleak halls as fast as he could. All in all he was came out more mentally scarred than when went came in.

_Even Banji...Even him..._

_

* * *

_

_On the…wait not this time…_

_

* * *

_

A/N-Well 'It's All Down Hill From Here' 'I'm Sorry' about the songs I'm just _really_ bored 'So I Thought' why not include song titles in the A/Ns! It's 'Better Than Drugs' but I should stop before I'm 'Comatose.' _Anyway_. I put up a filler today so the twelth day will be on Ryo's B-Day. So, 'Until The End' remember to REVIEW


	13. Kentaro

DBCA-T.T It's already the twelfth day I'm so sad.T.T

Skitz- Finally it's over! Now I can go to sleep.

DBCA-No! you can't!! We need to stay strong! Together!

Skitz- Yeah...have fun with that...Warning WAFF ahead! Disclaimer!

Cras- Sanity would be a rarity if DBCA owned PoT

Merry Christmas!

Ryoma rushed out into the crisp evening air. _Evening!? When did that happen?_ He searched the streets for a clock of some kind. He was so caught up in his task he never noticed someone following him. _Hmmm where could a-_

He was grabbed from behind by the same mysterious figure. The secretary.

"Heeey, I'm off now how about you and I have a little…fun," he purred.

Ryoma struggled against his captor, but to no avail. _Could today get any worse? Someone help!!_ Apparently someone in the crowded streets was psychic because the secretary was shoved to the ground. Ryoma looked up eyes wide at his savior.

"ECHIZEN-KUN ARE YOU ALL RIGHT!!!"

_Why Kentaro? Of all people why him?!_

"ECHI-"

"Could you lower your volume?"

"EH? WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

Before Ryoma could repeat himself or even heave an exasperated sigh, he was pulled away from the crowd by the super rookie. Once they were away form the Christmas rush he stopped.

"Ne, Echizen-kun," Kentaro began in a reasonably leveled voice, "Isn't Christmas wonderful."

Ryoma mumbled some thing along the lines of 'Bah humbug.'

Kentaro frowned, "You don't like Christmas?"

No reply.

The freshman captain's frowned deepened before brightening.

"Well then, let's fill you with the Christmas spirit!"

The poor chibi sighed. The bags he'd been carrying all day were starting to weigh him down. Unfortunately, Kentaro pulled him away before he could refuse.

"Echizen-kun let me show you something!"

Ryoma allowed himself to be pulled around if only for the fact that Kentaro had stopped yelling.

"Here we are!"

The prince looked up and almost felt something. In the center of town square stood an enormous tree. The tree was dressed in shimmering tinsel and ornaments hung from branches in every color of the rainbow. At the very top the star shone down putting the borrowed light of the moon to shame. But, like I said almost. Ryoma wouldn't surrender to the holiday spirit just yet.

Kentaro saw it and decided more drastic spirit raisers were in order. He took Ryoma by the hand and whisked him away.

Their next stop was a toy store. Kids of all ages ran and played with the toys. The store owner, who bore an odd resemblance to Santa Clause, welcomed them with a kind smile.

"So Echizen-kun what do you think?"

"I hate kids."

The super rookie bowed his head in failure. Then looked up as if to ask for help, he got it instantly. Above them a mistletoe hung. Kentaro grinned and bent down. Their lips met in a chaste kiss. Ryoma blushed for the umpteenth time.

"Ne, Ryoma-kun," he spoke softly, "Marry Christmas and a Happy"

_Don't say it, please don't say it._

"New Year."

Ryoma smiled softly to himself, "You didn't know it's my birthday…"

"I didn't…" his eyes widened, "Your birthday!"

_At least someone didn't know. So, why'd I have to go and tell him?_

No one answered him. Voice had left.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but now will do."

Kentaro reached into his pocket and pulled out a case. Gently he gave it to Ryoma who took it carefully. Ever curious Ryoma opened it this time nothing bad came of it. Inside a charm bracelet lie. Twelve charms were attached to it. One was an orange ponta, the next a tennis ball, tennis court, grip tape, racket, mistletoe, sneaker, candy cane, cell phone, hamburger, kitten, and a Christmas tree. Ryoma felt his eyes mist.

"A-arigato Kentaro."

Kentaro smiled and whispered, "Happy birthday."

For some reason Ryoma didn't hate that phrase anymore.

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas a seme gave to me…twelve charms a glinting…_

_

* * *

_

A/N- Yay! KentaroxRyoma fluff! I personally think that pairing is under apreciated so I decided to put it in! Ryoma gets his first kiss isn't that sweet! Well that's it for now. So, since I give a chappie as a present for you the least you can do is REVIEW!


	14. Epilogue

DBCA-Out of the kindness of my heart I have decided to tie up some lose ends. As well as adding another pair...But, that's not the point!

Skitz- Whatever. Just don't spend too much time on this I'm missing my soaps.

DBCA- You don't take baths-

Skitz- Not like that! Nevermind, Disclaimer!

Cras- If DBCA owned PoT everyone would be a Tennis 'player' if you catch my drift...

Enjoy!

"Saa, everything went according to plan," spoke a mysterious voice from the shadows.

"It sure did…" said another.

"Fshuuu, Ah."

An evil snicker echoed throughout the darkness.

"He never even had a clue."

"Yudan sezu ni ikkou"

"Tezuka," called the first voice, "You needn't be so worried."

"Of course I'm worried it was _your_ plan after all," he replied.

"Nya! True we could have scarred O-chibi!"

"That's true after Mamushi gave him his present he went to a mental hospital!"

The first voice seemed to ponder this.

"Was he any better afterwards?"

"No," answered another, "he looked worse than when I put candy canes on him."

The first one frowned.

"Anything else to report?"

"Well, I saw some loud kid dragging Chibisuke into a store…I think they kissed…"

Everyone went deathly silent.

Icy blue eyes snapped open, "Who did _what_ with **my** Ryo-chan!"

The entire room shivered. Poor, poor Kentaro, the price of taking something from Fuji is high. Alas, this is a tale for a different time. 'Tis Christmas let's not concern ourselves with depressing thoughts…

* * *

At the Echizen house hold! 

_Today was weird, and I think I just gave my first kiss to a guy…Oh well it's not going to hurt anyone _(If only he knew…)_Except maybe baka Oyaji, but who cares about him?_

"Oi seishounen you have a package!"

_Speak of the devil._

Ryoma trudged down stairs, "Who's it from?"

The former pro didn't lock up from his 'magazine', "That Rikkai captain. Hmmm he's pretty hot if only he was a girl…"

Ryoma coughed the conversation had gotten _way_ too awkward for his taste.

_Why would Yukimura-san give me something unless…Oh-no._

He tore open the box. Inside were thirteen bath salts and a note that read:

**Ne, I heard about Fuji's plan and didn't want to be left out. So, here you go Ryo-baby!**

This time Ryoma didn't freak out. He calmly picked up a pen and wrote, "Do not awaken until X-Mas" on his arm. Then he fainted. Finally he was free from the presents and all the insanity his birthday brought. Little Fuji-plum fairies danced in his head.

* * *

_On the twelfth day of Christmas a seme gave to me… _

_Twelve charms a glinting…_

_Eleven bandanas a flying…_

_Ten burgers a cooking…_

_Nine phones a ringing…_

_Eight canes a sticking_

_Seven laps a running..._

_Six mistletoes a tapping…_

_**Five golden rackets!**_

_Four grip tapes…_

_Three tennis matches…_

_Two tennis balls…_

_And a Ponta in an Orange Tree!!

* * *

_

A/N- Well all good things must come to an end. But, hey now that I don't have to type new chapters, I can actually edit my old ones! Won't that be fun!

So, for the sake of the X-mas spirit so true, click on the button that says REVIEW!


End file.
